


Indigo Retreat

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Dean, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom!Cas, Cuddling, Depressed Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage Therapist Castiel, Scent Marking, Worried Sam Winchester, hurt!Dean, omega!cas, scent therapy, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: Indigo Retreat. The top of the line omega pheromone therapy resort that is about to become home to Pack Alpha Dean Winchester. At least for a month. The only problem is, nobody asked Dean if he wanted to go.When faced with losing his pack or submitting himself to the care of Pheromone Therapist Castiel, will Dean keep it together and come out of this experience a functioning alpha? Or will he lose everything, including himself?





	Indigo Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> I had this idea from some ask somewhere on tumblr, and it only seemed fitting that if I was going to write bottom!Cas I should do it in honor of diminuel. Bare with me though, because I'm an extremely slow writer with a lot of wips in my head. 
> 
> This fic will start out pretty Dean-centric, but do not fear! We just need to get to know Cas before he can shine for us.

In tall, bold letters “Indigo Retreat” loomed tall above the two alphas standing stiffly in the parking lot of the resort. The building itself didn’t speak of relaxation and alpha control. Its modern design and hard lines seemed more corporate than the mess Dean was leaving behind for the month. Not that it was his choice to leave. 

No, Dean was being forced into what was essentially alpha rehab by so called ‘concerned’ members of his pack. They didn’t understand, there was nothing wrong with him. It was perfectly natural to experience a bit of stress while running the day to day life of a pack their size, especially with the upcoming wedding between his only brother and the daughter of a notoriously fastidious and traditional city pack. Then there was the merger between the Winchester pack farms and the Mullen vineyard; a slow and sometimes frustrating process that would eventually be to the benefit of both packs, if they could ever get around to agreeing on terms of usage.   

With everything going on it was no wonder Dean was getting less sleep than usual. But as alpha of the Winchester pack it was his responsibility to make sure everything went smoothly. He would gladly sacrifice a few hours sleep to make sure his baby brother had the wedding of his dreams, or to make sure his pack was well cared for. Sure, adding these issues on top of his usual pack alpha duties was draining some days, but just because he got a little grumpy sometimes didn’t mean that his alpha was out of control. He didn’t need therapy of all things to keep himself leashed. It hurt that his pack didn’t feel that way. 

“It’s not a punishment, Dean,” Sam said, arms awkward at his side, obviously wanting to hug but restrained by the scent his pack alpha was putting out at that moment. “You’ll be back before you know it, better than ever.” 

“Sam,” Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His own bitter scent was starting to piss him off. He would be a hell of a lot less stressed if he could just go home and pretend this never happened.  “Shut up please. Don’t pretend like this is some vacation I decided to pop off on. I didn’t get a choice to fucking be here.” 

“I know, I know,” The puppy dog eyes were out, but Dean wasn’t fooled. There was a steely glint behind them that had been present ever since Sam had called together the pack to inform Dean that he was being sent away. “But Dean, you were working yourself to death. Even putting aside that you’re my brother and I love you, our pack can’t afford to lose its alpha to something as stupid as stress.” 

He stepped forward, ignoring his alpha’s tense growl, and wrapped his brother in a hug. “This will be good for you, I swear. Make the most of it, please?” 

“You got a damn injunction against me,” Dean growled, not returning the hug but desperately not wanting it to end. Ending meant this was real, that he had failed as an alpha. “I’m going to the therapy prison, but let’s not pretend this is anything more than that.”

He pulled away as Sam’s scent turned bitter, matching his alpha’s mood as Dean turned and walked into the clinic. 

He had no luggage, everything was to be provided by Indigo. Outside clothes and possessions would supposedly interfere with the process they would be working on here. Scents of home and work would just trigger an alpha’s protection instinct, or his fighting instinct. At Indigo, Dean would be forced to leave all that behind him. He was to focus on relaxing and letting his alpha rest. 

Squaring his shoulders, Dean marched himself up to the front desk. The lobby was open, a circle of comfortable looking couches took up the most space, and the air smelled only faintly of lilac. It was impersonal, but not uncomfortable. The beta woman manning the desk looked up when he entered the lobby.

 He cleared his throat, already feeling awkward and restless at this new experience. “I, uh. I’m Dean Winchester, I need to check in?” 

The woman smiled brightly at him. “Ah yes, Alpha Winchester. I have your reservation right here,” the beta hit a few more keys on the computer before nodding. “It looks like you have the penthouse suite. Excellent. That mean’s you’ll be working with Castiel. He’s top in omega pheromone manipulation therapy.” 

Dean sighed. “Just tell me where to go. I’m a little tired from the trip here.” 

“Of course,” she smiled at him, unfazed by his grumpy demeanor. She must deal with dozens of angry, stressed out alphas every day, Dean mused. With this job she couldn’t avoid it. Hitting a button on her desk she leaned down to speak into the pager. “Castiel, please come to the lobby. Your thirty-day is here and waiting.” 

Dean doesn’t fidget, though every fiber in his being wants to pace and howl at the indignity of it all. When the woman gestures for him to take a seat he shakes his head, thrusting his hands into his pockets as he waits for his new keeper to show. 

He wasn’t left waiting for long. There was a pair of elevators on the far side of the room, brought to Dean’s attention when the light beeps softly on. 

As the doors slide open and a man exits Dean straightens, spine stiff and shoulders back. He may have no choice in being here, but he wasn’t going into this belly up. 

"Mr. Winchester, hello. I am Castiel, your personal Pheromone Therapist for this stay," the Omega extended his hand politely. "I'm glad to see you made it to your appointment. We here at Indigo will do our best to prove your pack's faith in us is well founded." 

The omega standing before him was tall, smartly dressed in a clean, white suit that was somewhere between a naval officer uniform and a doctor’s coat. His voice was grave, deep enough to match his physique, but still having something of that soft omaga quality to him. Dean was struck by the confident scent of coffee and sugar that the omega was putting out. Most omega’s that Dean had met had a scent of course. But unless you were up in their space it was generally faint to the point of non existence. Whatever the more primitive alphas of the world thought about omegas there was nothing to the whole “overwhelmingly powerful” allure that omega’s were often accused of putting out. 

It was clear that the hype about scent training at this facility was true. 

"Now, please don't think I mean any disrespect by dropping your title. As part of our treatment here we will be working to strip away as much of the alpha burden from you as possible." 

Dean blinked, hackles lowering at the calm intensity with which Castiel delivered his little speech. Dean could tell the guy truly believed in their methods here, and at least as far as that went was committed to doing his best for Dean. Fenrir only knew how long that would last after he was exposed to Dean's mess.   

Unaware of Dean’s inner battle, or perhaps too professional to mention the bitter distress in the alpha’s scent, Castiel nodded to the elevator. “If you’ll follow me we’ll get you settled.” 

And that was that. He followed Castiel into the elevator, standing silently as the omega exuded calm and confidence. It wasn’t enough to be relaxing, but it kept him from hitting the alarm button and making a break for the parking lot on the hope that Sam hadn’t left yet. Not that Sam would help him. He had to do this. His pack made that clear. 

The penthouse was on the sixth floor, and Dean found himself impressed despite everything at the modern yet comfortable floor plan that opened before them as they stepped out of the elevator. There were several large couches, covered in pillows and knitted throws that gave the space a lived in look. The living room opened into a spacious kitchen, with spotless marble counter tops and redwood fixtures that made Dean grumble jealously. His kitchen at home was nice, but this was clearly top of the line.

 “I hope you like the room,” Castiel said, sliding off his shoes and leaving them in the hallway. Dean followed suit. “We can change it up, to a degree, if there is anything you require. The point of the retreat is to relax as much as possible, so don’t hold back any requests that will make you feel more comfortable. Your pack left us an open tab and we have staff on hand at all times of the day to fetch anything our clients might require.”

 Castiel opened the door to the bedroom, a space almost as large as the living room with round edged furniture and soothing cream colors. 

“First order of the day is to get you comfortable,” Castiel opened the top drawer of the antique dresser near the bed. “Feel free to use the shower or tub as you see fit. For now we’ll work on easing you into the phero-therapy so you can dress yourself today,” he held up a soft pair of sweatpants and a basic tee. “We have dressing robes in the bathroom for your personal use. Once you are changed we can go over some of the specifics of your treatment together.”

 The bathroom was the most impressive room yet. A three person jacuzzi tub was the centerpiece of the room, but a full 360 mirror set up and separate standing shower were nothing to sniff at either. Several luxurious gray bathrobes hung on hooks opposite the sink, and a small table and bench were available for dressing.   

Dean dropped his change of clothes on the bench. A shower seemed like too much work right now, with everything that had happened today. Stepping toward the robes he stopped with his hand outstretched, fingers just brushing the cool fabric.

 He couldn't do it. 

The clothes on his body were nothing special. He wasn’t wearing any of the fancy suits he used for pack meetings, or any of the band shirts he was particularly attached to. But they smelled of home. There was the familiar spice of Sam, like some exotic tea, left over from their hug. There were faint whiffs of Bobby, books and booze, of Garth and Charlie and all the betas. By contrast the robe in his hands was clinical and clean, a blank canvas of scent. 

He sank to his knees, pulling the robe down into a pile on the floor with him. It was rejection. He had been cast out, however temporarily, because he had been too weak to be what they needed. 

A knock on the door reminded him that the omega, Castiel, was waiting for him to get changed. 

“Don’t!” he could practically feel his fangs in the growl as he hunched further over. “Don’t come in!” 

Castiel payed him no mind, pushing the door open and bringing in a wave of that calming omega scent as he paused, taking in the scene of pathetic alpha on the floor.

  
Seeing Dean crouched on the floor, robe in hand, Cas frowned. His whole face scrunched up like Dean has said something vulgar. With a sigh, he left the room, left Dean on the ground like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writing. 
> 
> I'm very lonely. Come say hi.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
